


Arbitrium

by Shathrenth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family (Harry Potter) - Freeform, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Marauders' Era, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shathrenth/pseuds/Shathrenth
Summary: W dorosłym świecie nie ma miejsca na nią i Teda, z czego Andromeda sobie doskonale zdaje sprawę. W końcu pochodzenie zobowiązuje, nazwisko Black zobowiązuje... a przynajmniej zobowiązuje do momentu, kiedy twarz Tonksa rozjaśni uśmiech, który jest w stanie stopić każdy lód.





	Arbitrium

_30 czerwca 1972_

 

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że za chwilę koniec — mówi cicho Andromeda, obrzucając spojrzeniem mury Hogwartu.

Jest wieczór. Słońce niedługo zajdzie, ogłaszając koniec ostatniego dnia roku szkolnego. Oznacza to, że spotkanie ze swoimi bliskimi, których nie widziało się dobrych parę miesięcy, jest już blisko, podobnie jak powrót do domu. Większość pewnie uśmiecha się na tę myśl. Do większości jednak nie należą siódmoroczni, dla których zachodzące słońce oznacza schyłek ich ostatniego dnia w Hogwarcie spędzonego jako uczeń.

W powietrzu unosi się zapach lata, mimo że wakacje jeszcze nie do końca się zaczęły. Dźwięk głosów uczniów wibrujących wesołością roznosi się po Błoniach Hogwartu.

Po chwili wpatrywania się w Wieżę Astronomiczną Andromeda przenosi wzrok na grupkę pierwszorocznych, dyskutujących zażarcie o tym, jaka była poprawna odpowiedź w pytaniu dziewiętnastym na egzaminie z Transmutacji. Kręci głową z niedowierzaniem.

— My też tak wyglądaliśmy. — Ted się uśmiecha się, tak jakby czytał jej w myślach.

— Na pewno nie byłam tak niska. — Adromeda zadziera głowę do góry z udawaną dostojnością. Efekt jest tak naturalny, tak bardzo pasujący do rodziny Black — tak jakby całe życie spoglądała na innych jak na skrzaty domowe — że Ted cicho wzdycha.

— Co?

— Nic — odpowiada szybko. — Po prostu przez chwilę wyglądałaś jak… — _Jak Bellatrix_ , chce powiedzieć, ale gryzie się w język. To ich popołudnie. Nie chce tego niszczyć wspominaniem o Bellatrix. — Nieważne.

Andromeda marszczy brwi podejrzliwie, ale nic nie mówi. Po prostu jeszcze raz spogląda na pierwszorocznych, a w jej ciepłych brązowych oczach Ted zauważa nostalgię.

On też odczuwa pewnego rodzaju nostalgię.

Siódmy rok przyszedł niezwykle szybko, a jeszcze szybciej się skończył. Ted nie wie, czy to kwestia dużej ilości nauki na OWUTEM-ach czy po prostu czas tak szybko mija. Teraz tak właściwie zostały tylko formalności. Jutro wsiądą w czerwony pociąg i najprawdopodobniej już nie zobaczą więcej Hogwartu. Przywita ich świat dorosłości.

Ted naprawdę nie chce dorastać. Nie teraz, nie kiedy wojna zbliża się do nich wielkimi krokami i już mało kto ma siłę udawać, że jest inaczej.

W tym momencie jedyne, czego pragnie, to zatrzymać tę chwilę.

Andromeda wygląda dzisiaj pięknie jak zawsze ze swoimi bujnymi, kręconymi włosami lekko poruszanymi przez wiatr, bladą skórą, na której odbijają się promyki słońca i poluzowanym zielonym krawatem. Często nosi go w ten sposób, na wypadek, gdyby całkiem niespodziewanie miała zostać zobaczona przez członka swojej rodziny.

Ted uśmiecha się na samą myśl o tym.

Andromeda nie jest tak otwartą buntowniczką jak jej młodszy kuzyn Syriusz, który, mimo że jest dopiero na pierwszym roku, już sieje zamieszanie w całym zamku. Woli delikatne, prawie niezauważalne gesty — poluzowany krawat, mugolska biżuteria schowana na dnie swojej kosmetyczki tuż obok mugolskich rzeczy do makijażu kupionych w tej części Londynu, której najmłodsze pokolenie rodziny Black nie może pod żadnym pozorem odwiedzać… To małe rzeczy, ale Ted doskonale wie, że Andromeda stara się odstawać od swojej rodziny, nawet jeśli robi to w jak najbardziej dyskretny sposób.

Nie dziwi jej się zresztą. Oficjalne niezgadzanie się z takimi potęgami jak Szlachetny i Starożytny Ród Blacków nie jest bezpieczne w dzisiejszych czasach, kiedy ludzie zaczynają otwarcie potępiać i uważać za gorszych mugolaków i „zdrajców krwi”. Nie chce, by cokolwiek jej się stało, nawet jeśli chciałby spędzić z nią resztę swojego życia.

Andromeda chyba zauważa, że Ted jest myślami daleko. Poprawia włosy, z czułością spogląda na chłopaka, po czym odchrząkuje.

— Halo, ziemia do Teda! — mówi śpiewnym głosem i macha mu dłonią przed twarzą.

Chłopak mruga kilkakrotnie i uśmiecha się. Andromedzie przychodzi do głowy, że naprawdę będzie jej brakować tego uśmiechu, który sprawia, że nawet do lochów zdaje się zaglądać słońce.

— Nie chcę, żeby to się kończyło — odzywa się Ted po krótkiej chwili ciszy. — Rozumiesz o co mi chodzi, prawda?

Andromeda kiwa głową z poważną miną. Doskonale rozumie. Ona też nie chce, żeby to się skończyło. Nie chodzi nawet o sam zamek, o picie kremowego piwa ani o atmosferę panującą w Hogwarcie, która sprawia, że można się poczuć jak w domu. Albo lepiej niż w domu.

Chodzi o nich. O te krótkie chwile szczęścia, kiedy mogą pozwolić sobie na pocałunki albo tak jak teraz, po prostu siedzenie w swoim towarzystwie, czując się swobodnie. Bez żadnych wymagań co do jej osoby, bez oczekiwań co do wszystkiego co zrobi, powie, _pomyśli._ Jakże odmiennie od jej rodzinnego domu.

Doskonale wie, że w dorosłym życiu nie ma miejsca na nią i Teda razem. Nie jeśli nadal będzie posłuszną córką Cygnusa i Druelli Blacków.

To niebezpieczne i irracjonalne, żeby uciekać razem z Tedem. Zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, co jakiś czas sobie powtarza, ale to i tak nic nie zmienia, bo nadal go kocha i wie, że nie przestanie kochać. Przeklina w myślach wojnę i politykę, przeklina przekonania swojej rodziny i fakt, że się urodziła z nazwiskiem Black.

— Ja też nie chcę, żeby to się skończyło. — Jej głos brzmi pewnie, chociaż głowa jest przepełniona milionem wątpliwości.

Ted ją obejmuje. Zapach jego koszuli, który Andromeda tak uwielbia, i jego ciepłe ramiona sprawiają, że wszystkie myśli odchodzą na bok. Są tylko oni, dwoje kochanków, i powoli zachodzące słońce.

W tym właśnie momencie Andromeda podejmuje decyzję.


End file.
